


Dharmaville

by CharlotteM23



Category: Lost
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe, As she DESERVED to, DHARMA Initiative, Dharmaville in the 70s was honestly the best plotline, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I am literally only capable of writing family fluff, I basically got rid of the end of Season 5 lol, Jack didn't ruin everything, Juliet lives, Kid Fic, Lost AU, Married Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteM23/pseuds/CharlotteM23
Summary: It's 1977, and the Dharma Initiative is hard at work on the island. James Ford and Juliet Burke are happily married, and their life on the island is perfectly content. When Juliet's expecting, though, a whole new chapter of their life is set to begin.
Relationships: Juliet Burke/James "Sawyer" Ford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm going to leave a kind of long spiel here, just to introduce stuff, so if you don't want to be bored by my rambling, please feel free to skip to the actual story, haha. I'm really excited about this fic! I recently finished Lost for the first time and I'm now rewatching with my sisters, the obsession is real! 
> 
> If you're into family shenanigans, this fic is for you! Looking at my profile, anyone can see that I literally only write parent-child stuff, it's my passion, if you will, haha. Although I feel like Lost kind of declined in quality over the years, I REALLY loved Season 5, mostly because the 70s plot line was amazing, and Juliet and Sawyer are hands-down the best couple of the show, at least in my humble opinion :)
> 
> I also wanted to let you all know that I'm hoping to set up some sort of uploading schedule. My goal would be weekly uploads, but with school being so time-consuming, it will probably end up being closer to bi-weekly.
> 
> A note about this particular chapter, it's pretty much a short prologue kind of thing. It's essentially the episode "LaFleur", with a tad bit tacked on the end. The rest of the story is going to spin off in its own direction, obviously, and hopefully I'll write some much longer chapters (something I'm working on).
> 
> One last thing, since I'm basically changing up the overarching plot line of Season 5, I'm totally aware that the aftereffects of that change would basically make the whole show cease to exist. Making every little detail tie in and click magically is not really my focus with this fic, so please try to ignore the (pretty massive) creative liberties that I'm taking, if you will... :)
> 
> Anyways, I'm finally going to let you all get to reading, I really hope you enjoy this first chapter!

**1977**

A slight grin set upon his face, Sawyer strolled through the barracks, taking in the temperate, peaceful evening. It wasn’t just the weather that was cause for his good mood though, the day’s events had been quite eventful, and consequently successful, on their own.

* * *

Horace’s wife, Amy, had gone into labor earlier that day, and upon figuring out that the baby was in a breech position, Sawyer had no choice but to go to Juliet: the doctor claimed he was too inexperienced to perform the necessary caesarean section.

As expected, Juliet had much doubt and fear. She was upset, insisting that they had an agreement, that she wouldn’t have to do this, not anymore. Sawyer knew how much it haunted her, all the pregnant women who had died, all those years in the future, the women who time and time again she tried, and failed to save. She blamed herself for it.

“Don’t you understand, that every time I try to help a woman on this island give birth, it hasn’t worked!”

“Well, maybe whatever made that happen hasn’t happened yet. You gotta try, you gotta help her. You’re the only one that can,” Sawyer replied, desperate for her assistance.

Reluctantly persuaded, Juliet walked briskly towards the infirmary, Sawyer in tow just behind.

For the next hour, Sawyer anxiously waited on the infirmary’s porch. Jin, passing by, saw his nervous pacing back and forth.

“Is everything ok?” he inquired.

“Amy went into labor”.

“I know. Is she ok?”.

“I don’t know. There’s a problem,” replied Sawyer, fear in his eyes. “Juliet’s in there”.

“Juliet?”.

“I pulled her outta retirement”.

As the two stared off into space on the porch bench, the atmosphere tense and apprehensive, Juliet exited the infirmary, her eyes slightly red-rimmed as she approached Sawyer and Jin.

“What happened?”, asked Sawyer, fearing the worst.

Pausing to take a deep breath and gather herself, Juliet replied.

“It’s a boy”.

“He’s okay? She’s okay?” Sawyer hurriedly inquired.

“Everyone’s okay,” said Juliet, her breath catching in her throat, so utterly relieved that nothing had gone wrong.

Overcome with a similar sense of satisfaction, Sawyer beamed at Juliet. Both were overwhelmingly grateful and overjoyed that things had gone right.

* * *

Later in the day, as Sawyer made his way towards the house that he and Juliet shared, a bed of colorful flowers caught his eye. Nearing the sweet-smelling wildflowers, he picked a brilliant yellow one, plucking it out of the dirt and bringing it to his nose to smell it.

Soon arriving home, Sawyer entered the front door, seeing their dining room table set for a romantic dinner.

“Mmm, somethin’ smells good,” he remarked. “Hey there,” he greeted, approaching the kitchen, Juliet pouring pasta into a strainer.

Enamored, Juliet turned around to face Sawyer, who stood at the entrance to the kitchen, twiddling the flower in his hand.

“Is that for me?” she asked, grinning slightly.

“You were amazing today”, he praised, giving Juliet the flower and pulling her into a loving embrace.

“Thank you for believing in me,” she whispered into his neck, bringing a hand up to caress his hair.

Before long, they were drawn into a passionate kiss, the rest of the world simply slipping away.

“I love you,” Juliet remarked, pulling away slightly and looking into his eyes, her arms around his neck.

“I love you, too”. Sawyer grinned, before pulling her back into a series of long, romantic kisses. 

**A few days later**

When the alarm clock rang out at its usual time of 7:30 A.M., sharp, Sawyer reluctantly rolled over to press snooze, groggy and anything but thrilled to get out of bed.

It was a particularly rough morning, as out of the couple, Sawyer was most definitely more of a morning person. That made it even more of a surprise when he realized that Juliet was already out of bed, presumably in the bathroom, as he could see the light from under the door.

A few minutes passed, and as she still remained in the bathroom, with neither the shower or sink running, a slightly worried Sawyer called out with an “Everything alright, Jules?”.

She replied with a terse “Yup,” leading Sawyer to think that things weren’t quite alright.

As he was about to get up and check on her, the bathroom door soon swung open and she made her way over to the bed, crawling under the covers to cuddle up with Sawyer, who was by now, much more awake.

Sawyer could sense that something was wrong, although he thought it best not to prod, at least not for now. He had full confidence that she’d confide in him when, and if she needed to. He just focused his attention on comforting Juliet, holding her securely and rubbing small, slow circles on her back.

After a few minutes of calm silence, Juliet finally spoke, getting straight to the point.

“James, I’m pregnant”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated!
> 
> XOXO,  
> Charlotte


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back with Chapter 2! This turned out being a bit shorter than I'd hope, but my goal with this fic is to hopefully write some longer chapters coming up, something I unfortunately tend to struggle with as a writer :(
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for the support I've gotten with Chapter 1, the kudos truly make my day! Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> (And please excuse that this is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written; I'll try to turn down the cheesiness from now on, haha)

**Nine months later**

As the infant’s tiny wails pierced the air, tears stung both Sawyer and Juliet’s eyes. They were parents, finally, after nine long months of waiting, and frankly, worrying as well. After Amy’s birth had gone smoothly, the couple figured that pregnant women weren’t in danger this far back in time, but an inkling of nagging doubt still existed in their minds.

The relief and joy was immeasurable, as the tiny baby was placed on Juliet’s chest. Sawyer leaned down to kiss Juliet, so overjoyed.

“We did it James. We’re parents”. 

“ _ You  _ did it Jules,” Sawyer chuckled, marveling at the tiny human they’d created. 

Before long, the little one was cleaned up and swaddled in a soft blanket, sleeping peacefully in Juliet’s arms.

“What are we going to name her?” Juliet questioned. “That’s something we haven’t gotten around to yet,” she smiled.

“Hmmm, we could call her Bean, cuz she’s so tiny” Sawyer joked.

“Oh come on James,” Juliet laughed. “I’m serious, our daughter can’t be named Bean, for heaven’s sake! I’ve always liked Bella”.

Sawyer wrinkled his nose. “Definitely not. It sounds like somethin’ you’d name a dog”.

“What’s your proposition then?”

“How about Caroline?”

“No way. I knew someone named Caroline in high school, and she was a piece of work”.

“Ok, then what’s it gonna be?”.

They sat in thoughtful silence for a minute or so, until Juliet offered up another name.

“I really like Elizabeth. Perhaps we could call her Ella for short?”

Sawyer pondered for a few seconds, a smile growing on his face.

“That’s a fine name, Jules, Elizabeth it is!”.

* * *

**Three days later**

After the first couple exhausting days of parenthood, the couple and their little one was finally settled in at home. The bassinet in the corner of their bedroom, accompanied by the zoo-themed mobile hanging above, was a delightful sign that a new chapter of their life had begun.

Ella slept peacefully in her mother’s arms, while Sawyer quickly tidied up the living room, folding a couple blankets and clearing off the coffee table. Jack and Kate, who’d been on the island for the past nine months, were coming over for a little get-together, to see the baby.

Before long, the doorbell rang, and Sawyer went to answer the door. The three greeted each other jovially, with hugs and smiles to go around.

Heading over to the living room, Jack and Kate sat down on one of the couches, greeting Juliet and catching sight of little Ella for the first time.

“Oh, Juliet, she’s beautiful!” Kate marveled.

“Thank you, there's something so magical about newborns, isn’t there?” Juliet responded, a twinkle in her eye. “Do you want to hold her?”

“Yes, please!” said Kate eagerly, taking the swaddled little bundle into her arms.

Enraptured with the tiny human in her arms, Kate joked to Jack beside her, “Maybe this whole baby thing isn’t so overrated, huh?” 

“Maybe not,” Jack smiled, similarly enchanted with the baby.

“So, how are you two lovebirds doing?” asked Sawyer, coming over from the kitchen, with a can of beer for each of them.

“We’re great, thanks,” Jack chuckled. “How’s parenthood treating you two?”

“It’s been great, except she’s got to eat every couple hours. As you can imagine, that makes sleep pretty difficult,” Juliet joked. “We’ve had some sleepless nights so far and are in store for many more. It’s so totally worth it though, she’s just an angel”.

“She is pretty perfect, I have to admit”, replied Kate, handing the infant back to her mother. Ella, softly cooing, opened her eyes, which shone a brilliant blue, before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Later that night, in fact in the wee hours of the morning, both Sawyer and Juliet awoke to their daughter’s wails, demanding to be fed.

“I’ve got it Jules, you get some more sleep” Sawyer sleepily murmured.

“Thank you,” Juliet relievedly replied, rolling over before falling back to sleep.

Drowsily making his way over to the bassinet, he gingerly picked up the little one, heading towards the kitchen to get her bottle. Opening the refrigerator, the warm glow of the light illuminated the almost pitch-black darkness of the room. 

Bottle in hand, Sawyer sat down in a chair in the living room, turning on a lamp and rocking Ella back and forth to quiet her. 

“Shh, shh, shh,” he whispered, attempting to pacify her. “Monkey, patience is a virtue. You’ve gotta stop your complainin’ before you eat”.

After some more rocking and comforting, Ella calmed down. Contentedly taking her bottle, she quickly devoured the milk, possessing quite the ferocious little appetite.

“Goodness Monkey, someone’s hungry,” Sawyer remarked, again using his newfound pet name for his daughter. 

When she had finished, Sawyer made his way to the kitchen, to put the bottle in the sink. Since the summer night weather was quite temperate, he brought Ella out onto the house’s front porch, sitting down in a chair.

Looking up at the stars, he decided to bestow a message on his newborn daughter.

“Now, you listen here, Monkey, and look up at the stars with me. When I was a little boy, I didn’t always have someone there for me, so I spent lots and lots of time looking at the sky, the stars. When I was feelin’ lost or sad, the sky would always be there for me”. 

Sawyer chuckled, reasoning that he’d probably have to tell this again in a few years, when his daughter would actually be aware of what he was saying. Nevertheless, he proceeded.

“Monkey, the sky and stars are wonderful and all, but you should know that you will always have people here for you. Your mom and I are your biggest supporters, we already love you to the moon and back and we’re just getting to know you! You’ll never have to be like me, feeling as alone as I did, wondering if anyone’s in your corner. Ok? I promise, we’ll always be here for you, no matter what”.

Satisfied with his little speech, and quite exhausted as well, Sawyer headed back inside and into the bedroom. Gently placing Ella back down in her bassinet, he stood there for a minute, making sure she settled down okay, and just admiring her little self. It was amazing, he thought, how much love he could feel for such a tiny person.

Practically half-asleep, seeing as the clock read 3 A.M., Sawyer eagerly crawled back into bed, hoping for at least a few more hours asleep before the day’s tasks called.

Before he could doze off though, Juliet scooched over to his side of the bed, wrapping her arms around him and inquiring something softly in his ear.

“She’s all good?”.

“Yup, she’s great. Absolutely perfect”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! As always, comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> XOXO,  
> Charlotte


End file.
